


I Am (Not) a Robot

by manubibi



Category: Chobits, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Dubious Science, Gay Robots, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Parent/Child Incest, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Ikari è il figlio del maggior produttore di persocom (personal computer dalle sembianze umane) in Giappone, ma non gli è permesso possederne uno e la sua vita è piuttosto vuota e deprimente. A cambiare la situazione gli capita proprio un persocom, Kaworu, che involontariamente lo aiuterà ad aprirsi un po' di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am (Not) a Robot

_Un ricordo. Ricordava lampi di luce e una voce familiare, una voce con cui aveva vissuto tutta la sua breve vita._

_“Sarò sempre con te, Shinji...”_

 

 

I AM (NOT) A ROBOT

 

_**_

_'Shinji-kun_ …'

 

Aprì gli occhi, la luce colpì improvvisamente le sue pupille e il ragazzino di nome Shinji dovette schermarsi il viso di scatto, sbattendo le palpebre più volte per abituarsi alla luce del giorno. Si guardò attorno, l'ambiente esageratamente illuminato - o almeno così sembrava a lui. Strofinò pigramente i piedi sul futon, una sensazione dolce e piacevole nel torpore del risveglio. Sbadigliò, si stiracchiò pigramente e fece per girarsi dall'altra parte per dormire ancora.

"Shinji-kun," lo chiamò una voce dolce eppure fredda, diversa da quella che aveva sentito un istante - o forse ore - prima nel sonno. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi, sospirando e palpando con i polpastrelli le occhiaie apparse durante il risveglio. "Mmmf," disse, gli occhi ancora pesanti. "Cosa c'è?," borbottò.

"Shinji-kun, sono le sette e mezza," lo informò Rei, la persocom di famiglia che Shinji conosceva da sempre come la donna che lo aveva cresciuto nonostante non fosse davvero sua madre. Aveva i capelli corti e ben pettinati, portava un vestito semplice e leggero di canapa, stretto attorno alla vita, che le scendeva lungo le cosce fino a toccarle le caviglie. In quel vestito sembrava sempre splendere, e al momento torreggiava su di lui col viso completamente neutro, gli occhi rossi che dardeggiavano inquietanti nella luce del giorno.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a registrare l'informazione che il suo corpo aveva già reagito: ansia, sudorazione, braccia e gambe che si muovevano a caso cercando vestiti, libri, appunti, moduli e quant'altro, finché Rei non dovette avvertirlo senza ombra di ironia che aveva infilato i pantaloni al contrario e che aveva l'etichetta della camicia fuori dal colletto. Finì per vestirlo lei, mentre Shinji blaterava sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo prima e che era colpa sua se stava per iperventilare. "Tuo padre mi ha vietato di svegliarti, ha detto che devi imparare ad organizzarti da solo, Shinji-kun," rispose lei, la voce piatta e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Shinji sbuffò come se volesse cacciare via del tutto la presenza di suo padre costantemente nell'aria come una gas soffocante, alzando la zip dei pantaloni e controllando velocemente allo specchio il proprio aspetto per assicurarsi di essere presentabile il primo giorno nella nuova scuola. Rei lo seguì con gli occhi passivamente mentre correva alla ricerca di un pettine, lei nel frattempo si diresse con calma verso la cucina per prendere il bento.

"Rei, puoi dire a quel bas--" iniziò Shinji, ma intercettò dal corridoio lo sguardo improvvisamente duro del persocom e si corresse prima di farla reagire in modi imbarazzanti e spesso anche imprevedibili come era già successo. "… Puoi dire a mio padre, quando lo vedi, che ho bisogno di parlargli?."

"Sì," rispose lei, rilassandosi e porgendogli il pranzo senza tradire alcuna traccia di scetticismo. "Buona giornata, Shinji-kun," aggiunse, con un breve inchino, mentre il ragazzo scompariva sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

Mentre sedeva sull'autobus, con i vari odori neutri della città e delle persone che lo circondavano, il chiacchiericcio sommesso e soprattutto l'ansia che gli faceva tamburellare le dita sul lettore mp3 mentre ascoltava musica, Shinji guardò fuori, gli occhi che non registravano nulla e lo sguardo vuoto come stesse ricordando. Tempo fa Rei gli aveva mollato un sonoro schiaffo senza neanche lasciargli finire la frase dispregiativa diretta a Gendo-sama, i suoi occhi generalmente vuoti si erano illuminati per un momento di qualcosa di spaventoso - visto che era ancora un bambino, tante cose tendevano a spaventarlo -, e l'aveva fatto piangere. Rei gli aveva intimato freddamente di non dire mai più qualcosa di simile, e per un momento Shinji aveva provato un terrore atavico. Rifletté che probabilmente suo padre l'aveva programmata per reagire in quel modo, solo per infondergli ancora più terrore della propria figura. Non che da solo, semplicemente non esistendo nella sua vita, non gli infondesse già abbastanza paura.

La cosa più spaventosa al momento, però, era l'orologio, il tempo. Come poteva presentarsi in una nuova classe, in un nuovo liceo, in _ritardo_? Si irrigidì e prese a tamburellare ancora più nervoso anche con l'altra mano, suscitando nervosismo anche in qualcuno dei passeggeri più suscettibili. Quando si mise a battere pure la punta dei piedi sul fondo del bus, un uomo sulla cinquantina gli scoccò un'occhiata severa, e ricevette in cambio uno sguardo apologetico. Subito dopo, chiudendo gli occhi, Shinji formulò nella mente una quantità di insulti osceni per l'ansia, verso suo padre, Rei che non l'aveva svegliato, sua madre per essere morta, il tizio suscettibile nel bus e tutti i suoi futuri compagni perché era sicuro che l'avrebbero fissato da subito prendendolo in giro ed escludendolo per essere arrivato in ritardo. Di quello era certo: insomma, tutti i suoi coetanei in tutte le scuole che aveva frequentato fin dall'asilo lo avevano escluso, preso in giro e punzecchiato in quel modo crudele di cui spesso solo i ragazzini sono capaci. I bambini sono le persone più orribili e crudeli sulla faccia della Terra, ma gli adulti li giustificavano perché sono appunto _solo_ _bambini_. Strinse i pugni, dicendosi che doveva solo preoccuparsi di ottenere buoni risultati a livello scolastico, che tutto il resto non conta e che forse se si fosse impegnato nelle cose importanti come la carriera suo padre l'avrebbe finalmente visto, notato; che lo avrebbe finalmente considerato un figlio degno. 

Quando arrivò fu difficile trattenersi dal correre a perdifiato lungo i corridoi, prima di tutto si fermò più volte a chiedere informazioni lanciando ogni volta occhiate sempre più disperate all'orologio. _Perché mio padre non mi lascia avere un persocom portatile?_ , si chiese frustrato. Comunque gli ci volle una decina di minuti di passo svelto o di corsa in giro per l'istituto prima di trovare la classe, ed aprì la porta senza pensare e annunciando la sua presenza a voce alta: "Scusate il ritardo!." Tutti gli studenti si voltarono verso di lui ed iniziarono subito a ridere. Shinji arrossì e sistemò lo zaino sulle spalle, facendo un profondo inchino verso l'insegnante. "Sono desolato, non succederà più."

"Tu devi essere… Ikari Shinji-san" rispose dal fondo opposto dell'aula la professoressa. L'atmosfera nella stanza gelò per un istante, e Shinji sapeva perfettamente perché, era abituato a quella reazione ed andò subito a sedersi ignorando le occhiate dei compagni di classe. Appena si sedette però uno di loro chiaramente si mise a bisbigliare. "Allora tu sei figlio di Gendo? Quello della Nerv?" chiese, e Shinji si voltò verso di lui, con aria scocciata. "Sì, esatto." L'altro lo fissò per qualche istante prima di tornare a guardare la professoressa.

"Come stavo dicendo, sono la professoressa Shimizu Takako, e ragioni di forza maggiore a parte sarebbe carino se tutti voi arrivaste puntuali da oggi in poi," continuò lei, in tono dolce e ironico, ma con una ironia velata di comprensione e dolcezza. Shinji si rilassò lievemente, e sorrise appena a mo' di scusa. 

Finite le lezioni, Shinji fece per tornare a casa ripercorrendo la stessa strada, ma qualcosa o meglio qualcuno lo trattenne chiamandolo. "Ehi, Shinji-san!," chiese la voce del suo compagno di banco che gli aveva chiesto se fosse proprio il figlio di _quel_ Gendo Ikari. 

"Mh?"

"Non mi sono presentato prima: mi chiamo Toji Suzuhara, sono un fan di tuo padre" si presentò, con un sorriso amichevole. Shinji si incupì, sospirando. "Cosa c'è?," chiese Suzuhara. 

"Glielo dirò," rispose Shinji, con aria depressa. Ecco di nuovo quella sensazione, _mio padre mi definisce, e io lo odio_.

"Ma insomma, non sei fiero? Tuo padre è un genio, possiede la più grande catena di persocom, siete ricchi sfondati, cos'è quella faccia?"

Shinji gli rivolse uno sguardo un po' rabbioso e un po' disincantato. "La mia intera famiglia è un persocom," disse, "è difficile essere grati quando la tua vera famiglia ti lascia a te stesso."

Toji lo fissò con tanto d'occhi, sbattendo le palpebre per la sorpresa. "Oh… Ehi, sicuramente devi avere un persocom di ultima generazione, e scommetto che sai anche fare cose come jailbreak e simili!" continuò, cambiando argomento e stropicciandosi le dita.

Lo sguardo che Shinji gli rivolse subito dopo era di confusione. "Jail… Cosa?"

L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi sconvolto. "Jailbreak… Non sai cosa sia?"

"No, non posso dire di saperlo. Non so niente di come funzionino i persocom."

"Ma sei figlio di Gendo Ikari!," esclamò Suzuhara, e Shinji sospirò. 

"Devo andare a casa…"

"Posso accompagnarti! Insomma, io vivo da tutt'altra parte, ma…"

"Grazie," rispose Shinji tagliando corto. "Ci vediamo domani."

Tornò a casa, di nuovo di cattivo umore, lasciando un confuso Toji all'entrata della scuola. "Che sia stato troppo invadente?," chiese quest'ultimo fra sé e sé.

Quando Shinji tornò a casa, circondato dal solito ordine e dal profumo di pulito, rilasciò un lungo sospiro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Casa sua era piuttosto grande e semplice, troppo spaziosa per una persona ed un persocom, talmente vuota che le parole a volte sembravano echeggiare nelle stanze. Si sedette davanti al televisore, col tavolino di fronte, passandosi le dita fra i capelli e pensando alla scuola. Nonostante la delizia che sprizzava da ogni poro, la professoressa era piuttosto esigente in campo scolastico, e Shinji aveva già un sacco da fare, tanto che la prospettiva di avere a che fare di nuovo coi libri lo aveva già messo di pessimo umore. Rei non contribuiva all'atmosfera in quanto, nonostante fosse perfettamente cortese e gentile, non c'era nessun calore umano nei suoi modi di fare, e dopotutto Shinji ci era abituato. Eppure si sentiva fuori luogo da così tanto tempo che ormai la gentilezza non bastava più. Gli sarebbe bastata un po' di attenzione genuina, ma di apprezzamento per la persona che era non ne vedeva da nessuna parte. Improvvisamente la testa gli si riempì di risate e di una immagine vaga, un bambino che correva con lui e giocava con lui, qualcuno da cui tornare a casa, qualcuno che non fosse Rei. Magari un fratello.

Scacciando questo pensiero, passò di nuovo le dita fra i capelli scompigliandoli e sedette più comodo al tavolino, prendendo dallo zaino ed iniziando a sfogliare i libri per studiare. Un'altra giornata perfettamente normale, o quasi.

 

_Shinji-kun._

Il mattino dopo, fu sempre la stessa voce a svegliarlo, e la prima cosa che fece fu lanciare uno sguardo verso la sveglia - era un orario decente, questa volta - e poi uno a Rei che sembrava averlo solo scrollato per le spalle invece di chiamarlo.

"Stavi parlando da solo, Shinji-kun." Rei lo fissò per un po' prima di voltarsi ed andare in cucina a preparare la colazione. 

Shinji fece un lungo sospiro ignorandola del tutto, preparandosi mentalmente ad affrontare un'altra giornata uguale a tutte le altre, triste e frustrante. Ma dopotutto per lui era la normalità, non ricordava un tempo in cui la vita non era un semplice imbottigliare rabbia, agire meccanicamente e non voler andare a letto solo perché significava che dopo ci sarebbe stato un altro giorno. 

A scuola, Toji evitò di parlargli per gran parte della mattinata, lanciandogli occhiate curiose e rimanendo più che altro al proprio posto, rivolgendogli solo qualche parola quando necessario, perlopiù lasciandolo in pace. 

Finita la giornata scolastica, Shinji si diresse verso casa come al solito, ma mentre pensava a varie cose - più che altro a quanto gli sarebbe tornato utile un persocom nella sua nuova vita - notò che fra i cumuli della spazzatura in un viale laterale c'era una figura. Precisamente, avvicinandosi con cautela, scoprì che era proprio un persocom. I capelli erano color cenere, la pelle candida e gli occhi aperti, rossi come quelli di tutti i modelli della Nerv, come quelli di Rei. Ma erano spenti. Ed era nudo, portava solo un paio di pantaloni sporchi e una maglietta fina e vecchia. Sarebbe sembrato un cadavere se non avesse avuto le caratteristiche orecchie tipiche dei robot. 

"Beh, questa è ironia" si disse, facendo per passare oltre ma bloccandosi, aggrottando le sopracciglia ed avvicinandosi. "Ma è… spento?," si chiese, accucciando con cautela accanto al robot. "Ehi, ci sei?," chiese ad alta voce, punzecchiandolo senza ottenere alcuna reazione. Se non altro, il persocom scivolò di lato, la testa piegata in modo che gli occhi totalmente spenti fissassero Shinji. Era come una richiesta, o una minaccia, o tutte e due. Shinji sobbalzò, lievemente spaventato. 

_È solo un persocom_ , pensò poi. Immaginò che se qualcuno ne aveva spento uno per poi gettarlo nell'immondizia doveva essere difettoso, e decise che era comunque uno spreco. Sapeva che i persocom vanno restituiti alla fabbrica con un modulo, non gettati assieme ai rifiuti, e nonostante sapesse che suo padre non approvava più di un persocom in casa, decise che per questa volta non gli importava. Insomma, Rei era stata programmata per rimanere dentro, non usciva mai, e sarebbe stato bello potersene portare uno in giro o anche solo poter dire di avere un persocom tutto suo. Si rendeva conto che si trattava di un semplice capriccio adolescenziale. Ma dato che, contrariamente a quanto pensasse la maggior parte del tempo per auto-compatirsi, non aveva mai disobbedito ed aveva sempre accettato la propria vuota vita per quello che era, per una volta poteva fare di testa sua. Per qualche motivo gli sembrava qualcosa di rivoluzionario, di enorme, di auto-affermativo. Nella realtà dei fatti, Shinji si trovava a pensare tutto questo con un moto di fierezza ma senza avere la minima idea di come accendere un persocom.

Sedette per terra, fissando il robot fra i rifiuti. "Come prima cosa," annunciò all'aria serale, col cielo che stava per scurirsi, "ti levo dai rifiuti." Si alzò di nuovo e lo prese per le braccia, tirando e rendendosi conto che quel corpo era molto più pesante di quanto credesse. Dopo svariati tentativi, finalmente riuscì a spostarlo dai sacchi di immondizia, facendolo sedere contro il muro e ansimando. "Pesi un sacco, tu."

Il persocom chiaramente non reagì, ancora spento proprio come prima. Shinji considerò per un momento di portarlo a casa e poi tentare di accenderlo, ma il suo fisico gracile non avrebbe sopportato tutto quel peso. Perciò decise che avrebbe cercato di accenderlo lì, o in caso avrebbe chiamato la signorina Misato - una dipendente di alto grado della Nerv con cui parlava più spesso che con il suo stesso padre - o qualcun altro. Provò a premere vari punti sul viso, sulla nuca, sulle mani, braccia, caviglie e piedi, ma non successe nulla, il robot rimaneva immobile, spento. Shinji si passò le mani fra i capelli, cominciando a pensare di lasciarlo lì e rinunciare, poi guardò ancora il persocom ed allungò una mano, spostandogli il collo da un lato e mostrando altra pelle bianca e liscia, talmente realistica al tatto che gli sembrava di star toccando davvero il collo e la clavicola di un essere umano. L'aria era quieta e in fondo quello era solo un macchinario, ma Shinji scosse la testa sentendosi vagamente turbato. Poi prese a premere vari punti, fino ad arrivare ad un posto dietro l'orecchio appuntito simile a quello di un grosso gatto, una piccola protuberanza che sembrava un pulsante, e lo premette. Subito il persocom prese ad emettere dei suoni elettronici e meccanici come se degli ingranaggi stessero girando nella sua testa, gli occhi gli si illuminarono di un tenue ma più luminoso colore ambrato e le orecchie si rizzarono lievemente. Shinji osservò stupito il suo risveglio, ed il persocom lo guardò dritto negli occhi, prima con una espressione neutra e incolore pari a quella di Rei, poi sorrise lievemente, cambiando completamente aspetto al proprio volto. Aveva qualcosa di strano anche se magnetico, e Shinji non riusciva a levarsi di testa la parola 'bello'. 

Il robot non disse nulla, continuava a fissarlo con una gamma variegata di espressioni, poi Shinji si rese conto che probabilmente stava solo aspettando qualche parola, ed arrossì. "Ehm, ti ho trovato qui… Eri fra i rifiuti quindi… Beh, ho pensato di vedere se potevo accenderti."

Il robot continuò a fissarlo senza dire nulla, sorridendo ancora in quel modo vagamente inquietante ma allo stesso tempo anche rassicurante. 

"Io… Mi chiamo Shinji," continuò, le guance ancora rosee anche se non sapeva spiegarsi perché. 

"Shin-ji," ripeté l'altro.

"Sì. Tu… Hai un nome?"

Il robot inclinò la testa di lato, interrogativo. Apparentemente non aveva capito la domanda, o non sapeva se avesse un nome. In tal caso, qualcosa dentro di lui era stato danneggiato, o non era addirittura mai stato acceso o… Shinji non lo sapeva. Non si era mai posto domande sui Persocom, perché Rei funzionava sempre alla perfezione.

"… Facciamo che ti porto a casa mia, va bene?"

"Va bene" ripeté lo strano robot, mimando il tono di voce. Shinji sbatté le palpebre confuso, e deglutì a disagio. "Allora… Alzati."

"Alzati," ripeté, rimanendo immobile.

"Alzati!"

"Alzati?"

Shinji sospirò, gli prese una mano e tirò, il robot seguì docilmente e si mise in piedi. Poi continuò a fissare Shinji, come ad aspettare istruzioni.

"Seguimi," disse, cominciando a camminare all'indietro e facendogli segno di avvicinarsi. Il robot si avvicinò, e si fermò quando lo fece Shinji. Quest'ultimo voltò le spalle, tenendolo d'occhio e ricominciando a camminare. Il robot lo seguì senza fiatare, sempre con un sorriso lieve e rilassato sul volto. Ad un certo punto Shinji si fermò, ma lo strano robot continuò a camminare verso di lui e, con tutta la convinzione di un bambino ingenuo afferrò la sua mano, andando avanti. Shinji sussultò, sbattendo le palpebre ma continuando a camminare, conducendolo verso casa.

"Sono arrivato, Rei!," annunciò Shinji, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Si rese conto che il robot era rimasto fuori, quindi riaprì la porta, lo prese per mano di nuovo - gesto che l'altro accolse con un sorriso - e lo tirò dentro casa, per poi sospirare ancora. Rei apparve dalla porta della cucina e fissò il nuovo arrivato con aria neutra, ricambiata dall'altro. "Ehm… Rei, ho trovato questo persocom fra i rifiuti e ho pensato di portarlo a casa… Non comunicarlo a mio padre."

Il volto di Rei rimase impassibile, poi i suoi occhi si rivolsero a lui. "Bentornato, Shinji-kun."

"Shin-ji-kun," ripeté il persocom, sorridendo lievemente e guardando Shinji. "Shinji-kun."

Il ragazzo sospirò, voltandosi. "Tu hai un nome?," chiese al persocom, che lo guardò confuso.

"Io sono Shinji, tu sei…? Aspetta, magari tu non ce l'hai un nome."

Rei si avvicinò e piegò la testa, mormorando: "Nerv."

Shinji si accigliò. "Sì, l'avevo capito che è della Nerv. Gli stavo chiedendo se abbia un nome."

"Non credo. Penso sia un persocom riprogrammato o nuovo." Shinji la guardò e si morse il labbro. "Oh. E tu sai come… Insomma, puoi darmi una mano?"

"Credo stia aspettando che tu gli dia un nome."

Shinji tornò a guardare il robot, che al momento stava seguendo con un velo di confusione lo scambio. "Shinji-kun?"

"Shinji sono io. Tu… "

"Kaworu," disse Rei d'un tratto, come persa in un ricordo. "Kaworu."

Shinji si voltò verso di lei, stupito. "Kaworu?"

"Kaworu," ripeté, poi guardò di nuovo il robot, indicandolo e fissandolo negli occhi. "Kaworu. Fa parte della serie sperimentale Kaworu."

Shinji era ancora più confuso e le chiese spiegazioni. 

"Il modello Kaworu è stato progettato per simulare le emozioni umane, ma la creazione di un modello ha reso evidenti le falle nel progetto, e per qualche motivo Ikari Gendo-sama ha deciso di cancellarne la produzione."

Shinji annuì al brevissimo riassunto, quindi guardò il nuovo persocom. "In sostanza è un modello unico e difettoso."

"Sì."

Il diretto interessato rimase in silenzio a seguire la conversazione, quindi piegò la testa e mosse le orecchie lievemente. "Kaworu?," chiese, indicandosi. "Kaworu?"

Shinji arrossì lievemente, poi come coinvolto in un moto di gentilezza sorrise, poggiando la mano sulla sua spalla. "Sì, allora tu ti chiami Kaworu."

Il neo-battezzato persocom sorrise raggiante, e per qualche motivo  improvvisamente ruppe tutte le regole che Shinji aveva imparato fin da quando era piccolo, e lo abbracciò stretto tirandolo verso di sé. Shinji arrossì completamente, sentendosi subito dopo molto stupido per il calore insolito che sentiva nel centro del petto espandersi in tutto il suo corpo. Ridacchiò nervosamente e lo allontanò gentilmente da sé. Rei osservò la scena in silenzio, voltandosi subito dopo per tornare nella cucina. 

Entrambi la guardarono mentre Kaworu stringeva la mano di Shinji fra le dita, poi l'altro annusò l'odore di immondizia e si voltò. "Credo che bisognerà darti una ripulita…," propose, ed arrossì di nuovo sotto lo sguardo completamente ignaro di Kaworu, che rimase immobile ad attendere spiegazioni. 

"Ecco… Non hai un buon odore." Il robot continuò a guardarlo allo stesso modo, come se aspettasse altro. "Non sai farti il bagno?"

"Kaworu?," chiese con l'espressione frustrata di chi vorrebbe dire molto ma non ha i mezzi linguistici per farlo.

Shinji sospirò, annuendo. "Ecco… Oh, va bene, ti porto in bagno e… Fai quello che faccio io." Lo prese per mano, portandolo nel grande bagno della casa. Kaworu si guardò attorno con una espressione curiosa, e il padrone di casa lasciò la sua mano - cosa che fece svanire un po' della gioia bambinesca dal viso dell'altro. 

"Ecco, per prima cosa devi… Spogliarti."

"Spogliarti?"

"Sì, ecco…" Shinji afferrò il bordo inferiore della maglietta e gliela alzò, toccando il suo ventre e provando un certo disagio. "Toglila."

Dopo svariati tentativi, Kaworu si trovò a petto nudo, e Shinji ebbe più difficoltà a ricordarsi che dopotutto era solo un robot, ma gli fece togliere anche i pantaloni. Kaworu ormai aveva imparato, quindi fortunatamente per Shinji non c'era bisogno che gli insegnasse anche a togliere la biancheria intima, perciò si voltò ed accese l'acqua, guardando l'altro ostinatamente dritto negli occhi. "Questa è una vasca da bagno," spiegò. "Devi sederti lì dentro."

Kaworu fissò prima Shinji, poi la vasca, infine il proprio corpo, e si guardò i piedi mentre li muoveva per immergersi nell'acqua e sedersi a gambe unite e dritte davanti a sé come una bambola. Poi guardò Shinji, in attesa di altre istruzioni. L'altro deglutì sempre più a disagio e si ripeté silenziosamente che non doveva andarsene e lasciarlo così, quindi si arrese e si spogliò a propria volta, mordendosi il labbro, estremamente turbato dal fatto che gli occhi rossi di Kaworu seguissero ogni singolo suo gesto. Shinji, sempre più titubante e convinto di star facendo qualcosa di stupido, col cuore in gola per il disagio, finalmente decise di avvicinarsi, coprendosi in mezzo alle gambe con le mani e scivolando a propria volta nella vasca, sedendosi dal lato opposto di Kaworu, con l'acqua che scendeva delicata sulla sua testa. L'altro continuò a guardarlo, immobile, come se lo stesse studiando, e il ragazzino pensò che quella fosse la situazione più assurda in cui si fosse mai trovato nella sua vita. "Ecco… Questo è il sapone," continuò a spiegare, balbettando. "E… lo devi passare sul tuo corpo, come… Come sto facendo io." Kaworu mimò i movimenti di Shinji, con aria concentrata e gli occhi che brillavano mentre imparava a compiere gesti elementari. Poi Shinji gli passò la saponetta, che scivolò nell'acqua con un tonfo morbido, e Kaworu si tuffò a testa bassa per afferrarla, cosa che causò in Shinji una reazione quasi isterica mentre si copriva con le mani. Kaworu riemerse subito, con un sorriso, e continuò a fissarlo mentre si puliva, l'acqua che gocciolava dai capelli e scendeva sulle sue spalle bianche, sul petto liscio e glabro. Lo emulò anche quando Shinji gli spiegò sempre più imbarazzato come risciacquarsi e lavare i capelli. Quindi entrambi uscirono, Kaworu che guardava l'intero corpo di Shinji come a volerlo memorizzare mentre l'altro si affrettava a prendere degli asciugamani evitando accuratamente di guardare più in basso del collo del robot. "Ecco… Ecco come si fa. Hai capito?" 

Il persocom annuì raggiante, continuando a guardare Shinji come se fosse perfettamente felice di esistere. Cosa che provocò una reazione lievemente irritata da parte di Shinji, il quale si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo, asciugandosi il corpo per poi indossare di nuovo i propri vestiti senza una parola. Kaworu, per nulla colpito dal cambiamento nel suo modo di fare, si avvicinò facendo cadere l'asciugamano, ed abbracciò Shinji come fosse un bambino, cosa che fece rabbrividire e raggelare l'altro. Sentiva il corpo bagnato di Kaworu premere contro i suoi vestiti, il sangue che correva lungo il suo corpo, e Shinji arrossì violentemente spingendolo via da sé. Provocò un'espressione quasi ferita sul viso di Kaworu, che non disse nulla e si limitò a fissarlo. 

"Non puoi abbracciare le persone così! Nudo!" esclamò in tono difensivo, accigliandosi. Il robot piegò la testa e si avvicinò di nuovo, prendendo la sua mano e guardandolo negli occhi sempre in silenzio come a cercare di capirlo. Shinji distolse i suoi, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo anche solo iniziare a leggerlo. _Un robot!_

Sentiva già il bisogno di allontanarlo, nonostante lo conoscesse da qualcosa come mezz'ora, eppure c'era qualcosa che dall'inizio gli era interessato di lui, fin dal momento in cui si era acceso e lo aveva guardato negli occhi per la prima volta, come una specie di connessione. Voleva sapere di più su questo modello tanto diverso da Rei, tanto diverso da tutti i persocom che avesse mai incontrato. E poi si chiese perché suo padre avesse fermato subito la produzione di questo modello in particolare, perché Shinji era piuttosto certo che i fondi non mancassero alla Nerv. Mentre pensava a tutto questo, Kaworu si avvicinò di più e prese a chiamarlo come fosse una madre. "Shinji-kun?"

Shinji lo guardò di nuovo, e sospirò. "Rivestiti," disse, mentre usciva dalla stanza.

 

_Shinji-kun_.

Shinji si svegliò qualche giorno dopo, Kaworu sdraiato e mezzo nudo accanto a sé che lo fissava con aria tranquilla con quei suoi occhi rossi, e subito spalancò i suoi, lasciando un gemito di stupore. "Kaworu…!," esclamò spaventato, poggiando una mano sul petto come a controllare il proprio battito cardiaco. Il persocom, per niente turbato, continuò a fissarlo con un pizzico di stupore. "Shinji-kun?," chiese, in tono confuso. 

"Non… Ho avuto paura per un secondo, ma va tutto bene," spiegò Shinji, mettendosi seduto sul futon, e poi stiracchiandosi. Kaworu lo imitò, tranquillo, poi si alzò e uscì dalla stanza raggiungendo Rei all'ingresso. Shinji sospirò, cercando un modo alternativo a quelli che aveva tentato i giorni prima per spiegare che non avrebbe potuto portare il proprio persocom a scuola - cosa che si era dimostrata perfettamente inutile visto che Kaworu si era presentato tutte le mattine seguenti il suo ritrovamento con un sorriso, aprendo la porta della classe. 

"Rei," disse mentre prendeva la scatola col pranzo dalle sue mani. "Per favore, puoi tenere Kaworu d'occhio e fare in modo che non mi segua? Non posso portarlo a scuola." Rei annuì e Kaworu piegò la testa in silenzio, con aria vagamente intristita. Shinji arrossì, sentendosi subito in colpa senza un motivo logico. "N-non è come pensi! Sono le regole, non posso portarti con me il mattino! Ma… Senti, Kaworu, oggi pomeriggio ti porto con me a comprare dei vestiti, così passeremo il tempo insieme, d'accordo?" propose, chiedendosi subito dopo perché sentisse il bisogno di giustificarsi con un robot. Insomma, non aveva stabilito lui le regole, e non era abituato a dei persocom che mostrassero emozioni negative. In realtà non era abituato a persocom espressivi e basta. Kaworu lo guardò negli occhi e sembrò rasserenarsi, annuendo. "D'accordo, Shinji-kun."

Shinji infine passò la mattinata a lanciare occhiate alla porta, preoccupato di rivedere il proprio computer presentarsi alla porta mettendolo in imbarazzo, ma poi si rese conto che la propria preoccupazione era anche dovuta al fatto che non sapeva cosa Kaworu stesse facendo, e soprattutto cosa c'era dietro la sua creazione. Ne parlò qualche giorno dopo con Suzuhara, col quale in pochi giorni aveva stabilito un buon rapporto fra compagni di classe. Peraltro gli aveva anche spiegato alcune funzioni dei persocom che Shinji sembrava non conoscere nonostante la convivenza con Rei che durava da più di un decennio. I persocom gli sembravano un mistero oggi più che mai. Toji possedeva una piccola creatura in miniatura, Sakura, sorridente e tranquilla, e la trattava con circospezione e delicatezza, più di quanto la persocom portatile avesse bisogno.

"Potrebbe essere stato resettato nel modo sbagliato," disse Suzuhara, grattandosi il mento. "O avere un sistema operativo lievemente difettoso, o…" 

"A quanto pare era difettoso in partenza," disse Shinji, vagamente sconsolato.

"Oh. In che senso?" chiese l'altro.

"Non lo so, ma Rei - il persocom che ho sempre avuto… cioè, abbiamo… è una storia lunga” sospirò. “... Rei ha fatto una ricerca veloce ed ha scoperto che si tratta del modello unico di una serie fermata subito per… delle 'falle' nel progetto."

"È molto strano, perché di solito una serie viene testata e c'è un modello beta ben prima che venga prodotta a scopi commerciali. Ma non credo di aver mai sentito di serie e progetti completamente… insomma, _bloccati_ per via di un difetto nella programmazione o altro," spiegò Suzuhara. Shinji lo guardò in silenzio e annuì, chiedendosi perché suo padre avesse fatto qualcosa di così insolito e soprattutto in quali mani fosse finito Kaworu prima di essere gettato nei rifiuti.

Mentre camminava lungo il marciapiede per tornare a casa da scuola proprio in tempo per il bus, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, si scontrò con qualcuno proprio alla discesa dell'autobus. "Mi hai pestato il piede, scemo!" protestò una voce aggressiva, e quando Shinji alzò lo sguardo per scusarsi fu colpito da una fiammata di capelli rossi e dalla sicurezza che emanava quella persona.

"S-scusa," bisbigliò, intimidito anche se subito si sentì uno stupido. Insomma, si era solo scontrato con una ragazza. Una ragazza dai capelli rossi e lunghi che si guardava i sandali con una espressione irritata.

"Guarda dove vai quando cammini," infierì lei, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi con aria spiccia e decisa. 

"Mi dispiace," ripeté Shinji, incerto. Non gli capitava spesso di incontrare ragazze scontrose. 

"Già, certo. Fai più attenzione," tagliò corto, e fece per andarsene. Shinji fu colpito alla vista di un badge della Nerv appeso alla sua camicetta.

"Ehi, tu… Lavori alla Nerv?"

Lei si voltò di scatto e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. "Già, perché?"

"Ecco… Stavo cercando qualcuno con cui parlare del mio persocom."

La ragazza sospirò ed agitò il capo. " _Ragazzino_ , chiama l'assistenza e troverai qualcuno che almeno faccia finta di interessarsene."

"No, aspetta… È una cosa che forse non dovrei sapere…" insistette Shinji, avvicinandosi dopo che lei si era voltata di nuovo. Sorvolò sul fatto che gli aveva dato del 'ragazzino' quando lei non sembrava tanto più grande, perché voleva informazioni. "Ho… Insomma, sai qualcosa del modello Kaworu?"

L'altra si accigliò, facendo qualche passo verso di lui. "Perché?"

"Ecco, sì, l'ho trovato fra i rifiuti qualche giorno fa e… Ed è un persocom strano" si spiegò Shinji, mostrando segni di un lieve disagio. 

"Come ti chiami?" gli chiese lei, improvvisamente assumendo un'aria perlomeno minimamente interessata a lui.

"Shinji Ikari."

Al sentire il suo cognome lei lo guardò improvvisamente con aria concentrata, e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, facendosi seria. 

Gli disse di seguirlo, e finirono in un luogo più tranquillo dove potevano parlare. Shinji le raccontò più o meno la propria situazione famigliare, continuando a balbettare con uno strano sollievo dato che non parlava di se stesso da tanto, _tanto_ tempo, e per di più con una sconosciuta; e poi le elencò le specifiche tecniche che Rei aveva rilevato in Kaworu. Dopo un'ora di chiacchiere Asuka finalmente tagliò corto.

" _Shinji_ … Portami dal tuo persocom."

Il ragazzo chinò la testa, sentendosi sempre più spiazzato dall'atteggiamento della ragazza appena incontrata. 

"Tu… Come ti chiami?" chiese dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, imbarazzato per non averglielo chiesto prima, mentre camminavano verso casa sua.

"Asuka Langley Soryu," rispose, lanciandogli una occhiata vagamente sospettosa. "Sono il Capo Programmatore della Nerv."

Shinji la fissò con gli occhi spalancati, ammirato, ma anche avvertendo un vago complesso di inferiorità.

"Ti sembra strano, eh? Ovvio, dato che sono una ragazza, vero? E invece è così…," cominciò lei, in tono aggressivo.

"No, no! Non stavo pensando a niente di simile!" esclamò Shinji, sentendosi ancora più in imbarazzo. Questa persona lo stava prendendo di sorpresa ad ogni battuta.

Arrivati a casa, Asuka si trovò ad osservare l'ambiente circostante dissimulando una distaccata ammirazione, e quando Shinji entrò in casa Kaworu fu il primo ad apparire.

"Bentornato, Shinji-kun." Dietro di lui arrivò anche Rei. La persocom rivolse uno sguardo indifferente se non vagamente ostile ad Asuka, che non tardò a ricambiare.

"Ciao, Kaworu… " rispose lui, avvertendo il senso di imbarazzo che cresceva a fianco di una sconosciuta, che stava già osservando Kaworu con aria di interesse.

"L'hai trovato fra i rifiuti, eh?" chiese, avvicinandosi. Kaworu la osservò con una espressione distaccata, senza perdere d'occhio un suo qualsiasi movimento. "E hai notato malfunzionamenti?"

"Ecco… No, non proprio. Insomma… l'unica cosa insolita è che sembra provare affetto e… ecco, attaccamento."

Asuka lo guardò scettica. "I persocom non provano sentimenti. Se adesso ti chiamassi ' _Stupishinji_ '…"

"Non lo fare," disse Kaworu, pacatamente ma in tono deciso. Asuka lo guardò, ghignando. "Cosa pensi di Shinji… Kaworu?"

"Shinji-kun non è stupido. Non attaccarlo."

Il diretto interessato guardava entrambi con aria di imbarazzo crescente, da un lato perché non poteva credere di non riuscire a rispondere adeguatamente ad una provocazione da parte di una ragazza, dall'altra perché Kaworu sembrava emanare delle vibrazioni, le stesse che si avvertono quando sta per scoppiare un litigio. L'aria sembrava vagamente tesa, ma non credeva fosse possibile vederlo succedere fra un persocom ed una persona vera.

Anche Asuka sembrava più colpita dall'atteggiamento del computer che dalle sue parole, effettivamente, e si rilassò con uno sguardo interessato. "Di solito si scusano sempre, quando mi comporto in modo aggressivo con loro."

Kaworu continuava a guardarla, apertamente infastidito ora, e Shinji provò una forte costrizione alla gola. 

"Ehi… Che ne dite di un tè?" Esordì dal nulla, e gli altri tre lo guardarono come spiazzati. Tranne Rei, che da parte sua stava già girando i tacchi per andare in cucina senza dire una parola.

Kaworu rimase in silenzio, le dita dei piedi nudi appena arricciate, mentre Asuka toglieva le scarpe e le piazzava all'ingresso. "Mi fermo qualche minuto, parliamo del tuo _fantoccio_ e poi torno a casa," disse marcando il tono sulla parola 'fantoccio', cosa che non mancò di colpire Shinji, che però rimase in silenzio. E subito arrossì come in colpa, come se avesse mancato di rispetto a Kaworu che però insomma, era un _robot_. Continuava a ripeterselo, eppure sembrava che una parte di lui lo contestasse.

Asuka si mise comoda, sorseggiando il tè e guardando principalmente Kaworu, seduto immobile fra Shinji e Rei. "A dire il vero non so molto sul Kaworu. So che il progetto è uscito dall'ufficio di Ikari-sama circa cinque anni fa, ma le tecnologie per realizzarlo sono state sviluppate solo un anno fa. Che io sappia ci lavora da una vita, però. Perlomeno, ci lavora da tutta la _tua_ vita, come minimo. E lo ha chiamato 'il suo progetto più importante', dicono." Non era solita parlare del proprio lavoro con nessuno, ma il fatto che stesse parlando col figlio del suo capo e che Shinji avesse bisogno di capire, oltre al fatto che aveva avuto un'ottima giornata, le fece fare una eccezione. Le chiacchiere di sprecavano in giro per gli uffici della Nerv, ed essendo molto espansiva era facile per lei venire a sapere cose sul conto di altri parlando con lo staff. Sapeva del rapporto controverso fra la dottoressa Akagi ed una del suo staff, per esempio. Sapeva che la stessa Akagi aveva cercato per anni di diventare più intima con lo stesso Gendo Ikari, ma che quest'ultimo aveva rigettato qualsiasi approccio sentimentale o emotivo da parte di chiunque. Il signor Ikari metteva in soggezione anche la stessa Asuka, e quando camminava per la sede della Nerv lei si trovava a cambiare direzione per non incontrarlo, per non doversi domandare se dovesse salutarlo o guardarlo o altro. Non le interessava nemmeno sapere perché le facesse quell'effetto, si limitava a fare il proprio lavoro con le persone con cui sapeva di poter lavorare senza intoppi ed evitava le cose imbarazzanti, soprattutto perché nessuno le chiedeva di interessarsi alle persone, lì dentro.

Shinji guardò la propria tazza, confuso, senza parlare per qualche minuto mentre Rei e Kaworu rimanevano in perfetto silenzio come se non fossero lì.

"Ma allora… Perché non ha provato a perfezionarlo?" chiese poi Shinji, stringendo la stoffa dei pantaloni sulle gambe, innervosito. "Insomma, se era il progetto a cui teneva di più…"

"Non lo so, Shinji _Ikari_. Chiedilo a lui, anche se non penso che sarebbe contento di essere disturbato per una questione come questa,” lo avvertì Asuka, lo sguardo completamente vacuo a questo punto. Finì di bere il tè e si alzò. "Comunque me ne devo andare. Se proprio ti sta tanto a cuore puoi chiedere a…"

"… Katsuragi," completò Shinji, sospirando. "Sì, proverò a rivolgermi a lei."

Asuka lo guardò, un ricordo che le attraversò la mente come un lampo. Immagini vaghe di se stessa molti anni prima, piccola e accoccolata in un angolo di casa sua, che guardava fra le lacrime le figure dei suoi genitori illuminate dalla luce di una lampadina, rapiti, come fosse una specie di aura attorno a loro, un'aura che non avrebbe mai investito _lei_. E ogni loro parola ed espressione era dedicata a qualcun altro. ' _Mari di qua e Mari di là_ ', era solita borbottare allora. Prima dell'accademia, prima di trasferirsi in Giappone e scansare con la forza la propria inesistenza agli occhi di chi avrebbe dovuto metterla al centro di ogni cosa. Prima di dedicarsi al comprendere i persocom, prima di decidere di dedicare loro tutta la propria esistenza, come se comprenderli a fondo fosse un modo per giustificare mamma e papà, che l'avevano dimenticata nonostante fosse in casa, dimenticata a favore di un robot più efficiente di lei.

Scosse la testa, i capelli che andavano ovunque mentre scacciava i pensieri come fossero una nube di fumo. "In ogni caso ti lascio il mio numero. Domani usciamo."

Shinji perse il filo di ogni pensiero e la fissò sbiancando del tutto. "C-cosa?" gracchiò, per poi deglutire rumorosamente. Asuka lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio. Ho detto che domani usciamo. Sei sordo, _Stupishinji_?"

Kaworu la guardò con aria infastidita, ma non disse nulla, anche perché fu Shinji a balbettare che non si aspettava proprio un'uscita del genere, senza commentare sul nomignolo che lei gli aveva chiaramente appiccicato addosso per la vita. 

"Tsk, non sei proprio nella posizione di rifiutare, scommetto che sei vergine e nessuna ti ha mai chiesto di uscire prima, il che spiegherebbe la tua totale incapacità di relazionarti con una ragazza," sputò la ragazza, spiazzandolo ancora di più, per poi prendere una penna e scribacchiare il proprio numero di telefono sul primo pezzo di carta che le capitò a tiro, e glielo gettò mentre infilava di nuovo le scarpe. "Adesso ho da fare, quindi non farmi domande."

Qualche secondo dopo era già uscita, e Shinji rimase pietrificato senza aver ben capito cosa fosse successo.

"Shinji-kun?" chiese Kaworu, totalmente ignaro dell'accaduto. Shinji poi lo guardò, sorridendo educatamente e posando una mano sulla sua spalla. "Allora che ne dici, andiamo fuori? Volevo comprarti dei vestiti nuovi," disse dissimulando l'irritazione. Il persocom si illuminò, annuì vigorosamente e con gioia, abbracciandolo di nuovo. Non sapeva esattamente cosa significasse comprare qualcosa, ma se poteva passare del tempo da solo con il suo padrone non poteva che essere qualcosa di bello. Uscirono fino all'ora di cena, con svariati pacchetti e ridendo assieme. Shinji accettò con se stesso che Kaworu fosse di ottima compagnia: sorrideva costantemente, e diversamente da Rei sembrava farlo mettendoci, ecco, del _cuore_. Sapeva quanto fosse assurdo anche solo pensarlo, ma l'impressione che aveva accanto a lui era quella. Si addormentò tenendo la sua mano, ma ormai non ci faceva più caso, e per una volta non ebbe bisogno di prendere neanche una tisana per dormire. 

 

"Sai, potrebbe farti bene uscire con qualcuno, ogni tanto," disse Suzuhara la mattina dopo mentre l'insegnante tentava di mantenere l'attenzione in classe. "Insomma, non posso dire di conoscerti già bene, ma non sembri molto esperto in relazioni sociali, e le relazioni sociali sono importantissime, Shinji."

"Già, ma… Non ho mai visto nessuno comportarsi così! Questa ragazza è pazza, ti dico!" protestò l'altro, con una espressione vagamente spaventata. "Insomma, non ho mai avuto un appuntamento con una ragazza, e… se passasse tutto il tempo a prendermi in giro o se mi avesse invitato solo per, non so… " iniziò, interrompendosi perché non sapeva come continuare. "Asuka è veramente strana e sembra tanto aggressiva, e non so se posso riuscire ad andarci d'accordo, capisci?" aggiunse poi, sospirando. 

"Si vede che non hai mai avuto un appuntamento," commentò Suzuhara, ridacchiando bonariamente.

"In che senso si vede?" saltò su Shinji, arrossendo appena. "È così evidente?"

"Sì, insomma, sembri proprio un verginello. Non c'è niente di male, in fondo abbiamo solo sedici anni, ma era una considerazione. Limitati semplicemente a parlarle come parleresti con chiunque altro indipendentemente da cosa farete e andrà tutto bene. Sii educato."

"Io sono sempre educato! È lei quella che mi tratta come fossi un… uno zerbino!" protestò di nuovo Shinji, con aria irritata. "Comunque sul biglietto ha scritto l'ora e il posto, quindi mi limiterò a presentarmi lì e… se le piaccio potrei…" cominciò, ma le parole gli si bloccarono in gola per l'imbarazzo. 

Suzuhara sorrise alzando gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. "Non fasciarti la testa prima del tempo. Cerca di divertirti, e come deve andare andrà," concluse scrollando le spalle. In fondo anche se fosse andata male cosa sarebbe potuto succedere? Va sempre così, comunque.

Shinji annuì, ancora teso, e come succedeva da qualche giorno a questa parte ignorò del tutto il contenuto delle lezioni. Cosa che, pensò irritato, avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

Kaworu lo accolse alla porta abbracciandolo stretto e Shinji, sorpreso, lo strinse a sé a sua volta, come per un automatismo. Profumava di buono, ed intuì che doveva essersi fatto un altro bagno. Kaworu sembrava volerlo abbracciare spesso, volerlo prendere per mano e tenerlo accanto a sé, e Shinji provava confusione: non sapeva se la cosa gli facesse piacere o no. In fondo Kaworu non esprimeva nessun tipo di sessualità, il suo sembrava più un atteggiamento materno, e nonostante i suoi abbracci fossero piacevoli sembravano così insoliti.

"Uhm, ciao, Kaworu," disse esitante. "Stai bene?"

Il persocom lo guardò raggiante ed annuì. "Sto bene, Shinji-kun. Sei tornato a casa e mi mancavi più del solito."

Shinji lo fissò sempre più colpito ed inclinò la testa. "Beh… anche io sono contento di vederti…?" rispose esitante, e Kaworu sorrise di nuovo. "Questa sera vai fuori con quella ragazza?" chiese. Sembrava che a Kaworu non piacesse Asuka, e sinceramente Shinji capiva anche il perché."

"Sì, come amici."

"Come… amici?"

Shinji annuì. "Sì, non so cosa faremo ma penso che parleremo, tutto qui. Non ti preoccupare, non succederà niente di male," lo rassicurò, e Kaworu si rilassò, piegando la testa. "Shinji-kun, devi fare i compiti adesso?"

L'altro sospirò a lungo, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. "Già. Puoi aiutarmi?"

Kaworu si aprì in un sorriso che esprimeva gioia e annuì.

Dopo lo studio, Shinji si lasciò cadere all'indietro, la schiena contro il pavimento, chiudendo gli occhi per la stanchezza, i muscoli irrigiditi. Kaworu gli si sdraiò accanto, mimandolo, come credeva naturale fare. Intrecciò le dita assieme alle sue, e Shinji come ormai di prassi non si scompose. A questo punto gli sembrava normale, e gli faceva piacere sentire le dita sottili e lunghe di Kaworu fra le sue. Gli sembravano fragili, così tanto che aveva paura di romperle se le avesse strette un po' più forte. Guardò il persocom, sorrise lievemente e sbadigliò. "Giusto, stasera devo uscire con… Asuka," disse, già preoccupato, le sopracciglia corrugate. Kaworu non disse nulla, si limitò a stringere la sua mano più forte e a guardarlo tranquillamente, poi rotolò sopra di lui con delicatezza, abbracciandolo affettuosamente. Shinji si stupì, si rilassò poi lentamente, passò le dita fra i suoi capelli dimenticando per un momento le circostanze. Annusò la sua pelle - ed aprì gli occhi. Sentiva come il rombo di un fiume in piena dentro di sé, qualcosa di insolitamente intenso che lo spaventava, e lo respinse imbarazzato, sedendosi dritto guardandolo fisso, per poi alzarsi ed affrettarsi verso la cucina. Mentre Rei sedeva leggendo, si mise a preparare un tè, cosa che la sorprese e la fece voltare.

"Vuoi che ti faccia un tè, Shinji-kun?"

Scosse la testa, impensierito su quello che aveva appena provato. Era stata una sensazione forte che non l'aveva mai colto, come se per una volta non avesse dovuto tendere tutti i muscoli per trattenere un lungo grido di tristezza, aveva provato per una volta la mancanza di un peso sul petto, quello che lo soffocava da un'intera esistenza. Non sapeva nemmeno che nome dare ad una sensazione simile. In ogni caso, aveva provato paura, perché mai gli era capitato di sentirsi in quel modo, le emozioni nuove sembravano portatrici di confusione e di cambiamento, e nonostante tutto a Shinji non era piaciuto, per niente. Non si sentiva pronto ai cambiamenti, ed aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che non sarebbe mai stato davvero pronto. Pensò poi che a dargli quella tremenda scossa era stato un persocom, per di più un persocom di genere _maschile_ , e la cosa lo metteva tanto a disagio da procurargli un groppo alla gola impossibile da deglutire, un malessere quasi fisico. La mano tremò mentre metteva l'acqua a bollire, e si appoggiò per recuperare il suo solito _io_. Improvvisamente però quella sensazione tornò quando Kaworu, giunto silenziosamente, insistette stringendo la sua vita con le braccia, poggiando il petto contro la sua schiena e la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Mi hai ridato la vita, Shinji-kun…" disse, in tono pacatamente felice in tono apparentemente vacuo, un sorriso che sembrava irradiarsi a tutto il suo viso e che Shinji percepì nonostante fosse voltato di spalle. E l'altro rimase immobile, cercando di accogliere quella nuova sensazione che iniziava finalmente – e gradualmente - a sembrare piacevole. Libertà? Sollievo?

Si raddrizzò per poi voltarsi, prendendo i polsi di Kaworu e parlandogli cercando di suonare tranquillo. "Kaworu, non puoi abbracciare così le persone."

"Ma Shinji-kun, tu non sei una persona o un persocom, tu sei _Shinji_." 

L'altro gli restituì uno sguardo confuso e non disse nulla, si limitò ad osservare la teiera dopo avergli dato le spalle, immerso nei propri pensieri. 

"Rei, mentre io sarò fuori con Asuka puoi tenere d'occhio Kaworu e fare in modo che non mi segua? Sarebbe un problema."

"Ho capito," disse Kaworu incolore, annuendo e guardando in basso abbattuto prima che Rei dovesse assentire. 

Shinji lo guardò, provando un vago senso di colpa nel petto.

La sera si presentò puntuale - persino in anticipo - al piccolo ristorante a gestione famigliare che Asuka aveva indicato nel suo biglietto, in imbarazzo perché in piedi da solo fuori dall'entrata sembrava uno stupido. Non aveva nemmeno della musica per darsi un tono casuale, e le persone che passavano vicino a lui con i loro persocom sembravano giudicarlo. Non si stupì, però: era la normalità.

Quando Asuka arrivò, bellissima in un vestito semplice dai toni accesi, lo squadrò subito con diffidenza. "Pensavo saresti stato in ritardo, Ikari."

Shinji la guardò confuso e vagamente offeso. Non un buon inizio per la serata. Le luci intermittenti del ristorante brillavano sul suo vestito che scendeva lungo il suo corpo senza intoppi, andava giù liscio e seducente.

Lei lo osservò con un sottile, bambinesco sorriso e gli fece segno di entrare. Shinji obbedì, lanciandole uno sguardo ancora diffidente. 

"Perché mi hai invitato?" chiese il ragazzo, guardandola da sopra il menu, una volta all'interno, mentre una musichetta neutra faceva da sottofondo alla loro solitudine.

"Perché sei il figlio di Gendo Ikari, ovviamente. E perché odio la gente depressa che non esce mai,” rispose, facendo una smorfia e ostentando un'aria di superiorità.

Shinji rimase colpito e si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, sentendosi già in ansia di fronte allo sguardo di una sconosciuta. "Io non sono depresso," protestò debolmente.

Asuka non rispose, ma lo guardò a lungo e finalmente si decise a cambiare argomento. "Comunque, avevo anche voglia di uscire e nessuno dei miei amici aveva tempo."

_Ma tu ce li hai degli amici?_ , voleva chiedere Shinji, ma non lo disse perché non gli sembrava il caso, e poi neanche lui poteva dire di averne. C'era Suzuhara, ma lui era semplicemente una persona che gli rivolgeva la parola, e Shinji aveva avuto degli amici una volta. Quindi rimase ancora in silenzio, riempiendosi le orecchie di voci che lo spingevano a dire qualcosa di sensato, solo per riempire la distanza fra loro due.

"Tu lavori per mio padre da tanto?" chiese, guardandola e sentendo il cuore battere nelle vene. Lei lo guardò divertita e colse chiaramente un'occasione per rilassarsi e parlare di sé senza effettivamente parlare di sé. "No, sono arrivata dal ramo tedesco della Nerv da un mese o due. Sono di origine giapponese ma mia madre ha sposato un uomo tedesco e ovviamente si è trasferita lì prima che nascessi, e semplicemente ho visto un'occasione per fare carriera quindi sono tornata qui,” mentì. Non si sentì a disagio a farlo, ma si agitò appena sulla sedia, con la scusa di cercare una posizione più comoda.

Shinji la fissò stupito. "Ma hai solo… beh, quanto, sedici anni?"

"Diciassette e mezzo. Sono un caso eccezionale," rispose lei, nascondendo un largo sorriso pieno d'orgoglio dietro una espressione impassibile, ma glielo si poteva vedere negli occhi. Le invidiò tutta quella sicurezza, e si raccomandò di non dimostrarlo. "Beh… complimenti," disse asciutto, guardandosi attorno, cercando di non farsi colpire troppo e cercando di trasformare la sensazione di starsi paragonando a lei in una genuina e positiva ammirazione. 

"Grazie," disse lei, poi sembrò ammorbidirsi per qualche motivo. "Comunque tu vai a scuola, vero?"

"Sì. Non mi piace molto."

"Già, non piaceva neanche a me. L'ho presa come una sfida piuttosto di subirla." 

Shinji alzò lo sguardo dalle sue mani e vide che lei si era rilassata e sembrava avere un'attitudine finalmente propositiva verso di lui. "Io… non mi dispiace tanto andarci. Cioè, non lo trovo utile, ma bisogna farlo, quindi…"

"Quindi tu fai le cose perché qualcun altro ti dice di farle? Ridicolo," sbottò lei, scuotendo la testa, di nuovo con uno sguardo duro.

Shinji avrebbe voluto darle un milione di risposte sulla difensiva, ma finì solamente per abbassare lo sguardo. 

"In ogni caso, dovresti iniziare a pensare a cosa vuoi fare."

"Cosa voglio fare? Sono solo un ragazzino, non posso saperlo!" protestò, punto sul vivo. Asuka lo squadrò. "Certo che puoi saperlo. Puoi decidere di farti dire quello che devi fare dal tuo paparino o scegliere con la tua testa, _Stupishinji_. Non so nemmeno perché sto qui a dire queste cose a qualcun altro…"

"Infatti non dovresti! Non mi conosci e non sai niente della mia vita, quindi smettila!" rispose lui, innervosito, guardandola con una certa dose di rabbia e provando la sensazione di disagio crescere dentro di sé.

Sorprendentemente, Asuka non replicò. Si limitò ad ordinare il piatto che voleva e a guardare Shinji in modo lievemente diverso, sicuramente più interessata di quanto lo fosse prima.

Shinji invece era troppo innervosito a quel punto e non chiese nulla per sé: i pensieri che Asuka era riuscita a mettergli in testa senza neanche conoscerlo lo avevano turbato. Come se nessuno gli avesse mai ripetuto le stesse cose, ma in questo caso si trattava di una persona che sembrava essere riuscita a capirlo senza averci passato poi tanto tempo assieme. Lo spaventava. Rimase in silenzio a guardarla mentre mangiava senza aggiungere nulla alla discussione, raggiungendo in qualche modo una situazione pacifica in cui non c'era bisogno di chiacchierare per non sentirsi ancora più angosciati, ognuno a modo proprio. Stranamente, il fatto che Asuka l'avesse praticamente letto come un libro lo tranquillizzò: non aveva bisogno di fingere, e dietro il suo atteggiamento strafottente riusciva già a cogliere dei segni di accettazione o meglio, di _empatia_ , perlomeno. 

Dopo che Asuka ebbe finito si scambiarono qualche altra parola, ma si lasciarono presto con un saluto appena accennato, lei si voltò con un fruscio del vestito giallo e dei capelli chiari, poi sparì nella sera già buia. Shinji mise le mani in tasca e tornò a casa, guardando verso il cielo e poi le persone, i bambini che correvano e le madri che li chiamavano preoccupate, sentendo il vento freddo soffiare contro il viso e ascoltando i rumori dell'ambiente frenetico circostante che si preparava per la vita notturna. Era andata bene, tutto sommato.

 

Qualche settimana dopo, Kaworu si era abituato alla convivenza con Shinji: aveva memorizzato i suoi orari, aveva imparato a passare il tempo senza di lui, aveva anche iniziato ad esprimere pensieri fortemente personali. Per esempio, più di una volta contraddisse Shinji con forza quando si gettava sul futon ripetendo quanto la sua vita facesse schifo, cosa che pensava in quasi tutti i momenti. Quando lo faceva, Shinji lo guardava e lo ascoltava, prendendo in considerazione le sue parole e sentendosi lievemente sollevato - più di quando suo padre gli mandava sporadici messaggi di complimenti per un obiettivo raggiunto con fatica, fatto accaduto poco più di una decina di volte fra l'infanzia e l'adolescenza. Il suo prossimo obiettivo era indagare meglio sul motivo per cui Asuka fosse così scontrosa e piena di sé, ma anche perché lei si interessasse ad un tipo come lui nonostante da fuori non si vedesse altro che come un peso. Gli aveva chiesto di uscire a fare shopping altre volte dopo la prima, e tutte le volte Shinji era servito quasi solo come porta-pacchetti e borsette di plastica. Casa sua era diventata un po' meno solitaria di prima dell'arrivo di Kaworu, e ora Rei parlava un po' più spesso sia con lui che con Shinji, e quest'ultimo aveva la forte impressione che fosse bastato un cambiamento come un persocom in più per smuoversi da una posizione di comoda immobilità all'uscire un po' più spesso, e non sapeva se fosse un bene o un male ma si era accorto di trovarsi a pensare ad Asuka o a qualcun altro all'infuori di sé un po' più spesso. 

Kaworu aveva imparato anche che Shinji si comportava come se non gli piacessero i contatti fra loro, ma vedendolo arrossire e dopo qualche minuto avvicinarsi di nuovo aveva intuito che forse il suo "padrone di casa" avesse più bisogno di lui di quanto desse a vedere. Non concepiva tabù o leggi sottintese fra gli esseri umani, quindi non capiva perché Shinji dovesse fare finta di non volere quei contatti fisici che mostrava di non disprezzare così tanto, in fondo. Shinji non gliene parlò, e questo gioco sottile divenne un'abitudine già dopo un mese. 

Finché Shinji non si trovò a doverselo scollare di dosso in pubblico una volta di più, mentre tornavano a casa dopo aver comprato il cibo per la settimana, e frustrato lo spinse lontano da sé con una certa forza. "Smettila!" sibilò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, roseo sulle guance. 

"Shinji-kun?" rispose Kaworu, confuso ma per niente spaventato o imbarazzato. "Perché adesso ti comporti così?"

"Non starmi attaccato! Sei un maschio!" ribatté Shinji, guardandosi attorno e mantenendo il tono basso per non farsi sentire dalle persone attorno a loro. 

"Non capisco," continuò l'altro, "di solito non ti dà fastidio, Shinji-kun". Piegò la testa, curiosamente. 

Shinji sospirò a fondo e lo prese per il polso, mentre la borsa della spesa che teneva in mano sbatacchiava contro le gambe dei passanti che fissavano i due ragazzi, irritati. Lo portò in uno spiazzo più tranquillo e con poche persone, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Perché mi abbracci sempre? Non mi piace quando lo fai, d'accordo?"

"Perché voglio starti più vicino possibile, Shinji-kun," rispose Kaworu, prendendogli una mano e sorridendo dolcemente. Lo studente lo guardò e sospirò a fondo. "Sei un maschio, Kaworu. Questo tipo di contatti fra due ragazzi… Mi mette a disagio. Non è... _giusto_ " spiegò, guardando in basso perché non sapeva se l'argomento valesse davvero per sé. Insomma, Kaworu sembrava l'unico essere a tenere a lui fin dal primo momento, ad essere sempre disponibile e sembrava anche apprezzarlo nonostante il fatto che spesso non facesse altro che essere triste o mostrare una facciata che respingeva le persone. Kaworu sembrava essere completamente immune alla sua maschera, arrivava dritto al nucleo dei motivi per cui agiva, cioè perché qualcuno tenesse a lui. E Shinji aveva provato solitudine e malinconia per la mancanza di una persona così. Si chiese se il fatto che Kaworu in quanto maschio fosse davvero il motivo per cui si trovava tanto in imbarazzo accanto a lui, mentre non aveva nessun problema a stare in compagnia di Asuka che invece lo insultava continuamente ma che, per essere corretti, non era sparita dopo avergli parlato una volta. Anzi, in realtà era entrata piuttosto furiosamente nella sua vita. 

Kaworu sospirò senza aggiungere altro, ed annuì allontanandosi da lui, lasciando andare la sua mano. L'altro lo guardò con un lieve senso di colpa, ma lo spinse piano da parte e riprese a camminare verso casa. 

 

Una sera fu svegliato dalle parole insistenti di Kaworu, che come sempre lo guardava dormire abbracciandolo – aveva anche provato a fargli capire che non voleva più quel tipo di contatti, ma al mattino si trovava sempre fra le sue braccia sottili e bianche. “Shinji-kun” lo chiamò flebile, ancora, accortosi che si era svegliato. Shinji sbattè le palpebre, lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio e sospirò perché era ancora davvero troppo presto per svegliarsi.

“Cosa c'è?” gracchiò, per poi schiarirsi la voce. “Cosa c'è?” ripeté, voltandosi col corpo verso di lui, Kaworu sembrava si stesse spegnendo, i suoi occhi non erano accesi come prima ma era come se stessero perdendo luce, ed il persocom sembrava fisicamente stanco. La sua mano era debole nella sua presa, persino la sua pelle sembrava più fredda del solito. Se non fosse stato per l'appunto un _persocom_ Shinji avrebbe pensato subito ad una malattia. 

“Che ti succede?” chiese, comunque preoccupato. Toccò la sua fronte, in modo illogico ma istintivo, e ritrasse subito la mano. Deglutì, le sopracciglia inarcate per la confusione, e spostò la coperta da parte. 

“Non posso alzarmi, Shinji-kun,” rispose l'altro, debolmente. Poi si irrigidì e gli occhi persero del tutto la luce, di nuovo spenti come quando l'aveva trovato per la prima volta. 

Shinji si rizzò seduto, improvvisamente sveglio, e prese Kaworu per le spalle. “Cosa ti succede? Kaworu!” lo chiamò, allarmato. “Oh, no...” mormorò, e poi sospirò, chiamando il numero di Asuka. Sapeva che avrebbe urlato al telefono, ma era troppo preoccupato per fare caso a qualsiasi insulto.

“Stupishinji!” strillò infatti la sua voce, arrochita dal sonno. “Perché diavolo mi chiami alle tre di mattino?!”

“Kaworu... Kaworu si è spento!” disse Shinji in tono supplichevole. “Ti prego, vieni qui.”

“Che razza di uomo sei?” lo denigrò lei, col tono fermo e aggressivo.

“Ho bisogno di te, Asuka, non so cosa fare!”

Ci fu un lungo silenzio al telefono, e proprio quando Shinji stava per dire qualcos'altro Asuka sospirò e acconsentì, per poi agganciare il telefono. Persino il suono della cornetta abbassata esprimeva scocciatura. Shinji si sedette accanto a Kaworu tutto il tempo, esaminandolo e continuando a premere il pulsante di accensione dietro il suo orecchio, ma sembrava completamente... ecco, _morto_.

L'orologio da muro ticchettava pazientemente, sempre allo stesso ritmo, mentre Shinji sedeva lì, immobile, fissando confuso e agitato il suo persocom. A dire il vero sembrava strano considerarlo suo. E considerarlo un persocom. Eppure non aveva mai provato angoscia per la perdita di qualcuno o qualcosa, e si chiedeva se quella sorta di inaspettata tranquillità che mitigava l'ansia fosse normale. 

Quando Asuka bussò alla porta e Rei la lasciò entrare in casa, aveva un aspetto stropicciato. Ovviamente Shinji non ci fece caso dato che aveva a sua volta un aspetto orribile, e con lo sguardo si scusò subito. Asuka lo ignorò platealmente e si inginocchiò accanto a Kaworu. Lo osservò, provò ad accenderlo e dopo una trentina di secondi alzò con furia gli occhi stanchi in quelli di Shinji, che istintivamente indietreggiò come spaventato.

“Shinji, per caso l'hai mai messo a caricare?” chiese controllando il nervosismo, le mascelle contratte perché _oh mio Dio, questo ragazzino è un idiota per davvero_. Shinji impallidì, muovendo le labbra come se stesse balbettando, ma senza dire nulla, e questa fu l'unica risposta che riuscì a dare per l'imbarazzo. Asuka prese un lungo respiro e borbottò che lei domani avrebbe dovuto lavorare ma no, le era toccato pure un ragazzino incapace che non sapeva neanche caricare un persocom, _eccetera_. 

Shinji abbassò la testa arrossendo violentemente, ma Asuka lo chiamò per trascinare Kaworu verso una presa elettrica. Lo guardò aggressivamente ed aprì la parte inferiore di un orecchio di Kaworu - per lo stupore di Shinji -, afferrò una estremità del cavo custodito nella testa e lo tirò, srotolandone parecchi centimetri. Poi collegò Kaworu, seduto contro il muro, alla presa, e sedette accanto a lui, si strofinò gli occhi e non sembrò minimamente sorpresa dal fatto che gli occhi di Kaworu si erano lentamente illuminati di nuovo, e che aveva voltato la testa prima verso di lei, con terrore, e poi verso Shinji, sorridendo debolmente. “Shinji-kun” bisbigliò, alzando lentamente una mano. Shinji sospirò, prendendola fra le sue e piegando la testa di lato. “Stai bene?”

Kaworu annuì e si appoggiò di nuovo il muro, sembrando più tranquillo. Asuka li osservò e aggrottò le sopracciglia, stringendo le labbra per poi alzarsi e mollando uno schiaffo alla testa di Shinji che protestò debolmente.

“La prossima volta non andare in panico come una ragazzina, _stupishinji_ ” lo apostrofò, la voce tagliente. “Sei proprio un idiota.”

“Grazie, Asuka...” provò ad ammansirla sorvolando sul fatto che lei stessa fosse una _ragazzina_ , ma lei ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e sibilò che in caso Kaworu avrebbe potuto ricaricarsi anche al sole. Effettivamente non era mai uscito di casa per via del divieto di Shinji a seguirlo a scuola, e non erano mai usciti da nessuna parte per via degli impegni scolastici, dopo quella prima e unica uscita per fare shopping. Shinji lasciò andare la mano di Kaworu, che chiuse gli occhi tranquillizzato e che per la prima volta sembrava un ragazzo normale a riposo. A parte il cavo elettrico che gli spuntava da un orecchio, ovviamente.

“Ci vediamo, Asuka...” tentò Shinji, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa per averla costretta a svegliarsi e per averla disturbata.

“Che non succeda mai più” rispose lei, rabbiosa, per poi sbattere la porta di entrata mentre usciva.

 

Ancora una volta non aveva capito nulla. Affondò le mani nelle tasche della felpa viola mentre con il mento e il naso protetti dal freddo notturno entrava nella sua mini-auto. Non la mise in moto, ma rimase fuori dalla grande casa di Shinji giocherellando con il proprio pendente a forma di croce, gli occhi bassi sulle proprie mani, la gonnellina spiegazzata sulle gambe pallide. Non sapeva perché il fiato le fosse mancato nel momento in cui aveva visto Shinji prendere le mani di quell'affare, sicuramente non era rabbia. Non era quella sensazione di fallimento che la prendeva ogni volta che si avvicinava a qualcuno abbastanza da ferirli e farli a pezzi con la pretesa di ricevere qualcosa di puro in cambio. Sghignazzò amaramente su se stessa, tanto amareggiata quanto disillusa. Guardò di nuovo la luce accesa in casa di Shinji, scosse la testa con aria di superiorità e accese la vettura, una voce vellutata che le elencava i processi in corso nel computer di bordo.

 

Il mattino dopo Shinji era stranamente di buonumore. Non solo per aver imparato di dover ricaricare Kaworu esattamente come lui aveva bisogno di nutrirsi e dormire – in questo non erano poi così differenti – ma anche per una sorta di buon presentimento riguardo una comunicazione arrivatagli dalla NERV. Suo padre gli aveva chiesto di farsi trovare a casa per la sera, per una telefonata. Non era particolarmente l'idea di parlargli che lo rendeva allegro, ma era soprattutto il fatto che dopo mesi di frequentazione di Asuka e Kaworu, due lati opposti di una stessa medaglia, gli sembrava di aver acquistato una certa sicurezza. Forse sarebbe riuscito a sentirsi rivolgere qualche parola gentile, era letteralmente tutto ciò che gli serviva. 

“Stai sorridendo, Shinji-kun,” notò Kaworu con un sorriso speculare, aiutandolo a vestirsi. Shinji non disse nulla, ma si limitò ad assicurarsi di essere pronto per la scuola, per poi rivolgergli un sorriso più ampio, breve ma sincero. Kaworu sembrò trattenersi e finì per augurargli semplicemente una buona giornata con un inchino imitando Rei, per poi sedersi e prendere un libro. Shinji lasciò dietro di sé un buon odore di curry, correndo fuori per arrivare in tempo.

Quando Kaworu abbassò gli occhi dal libro e tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie tornando al mondo reale, la sua prima visione fu quella della schiena di Shinji, e prima di saltare in piedi preoccupato per non avergli dato il bentornato, percepì anche dalla distanza che stava tremando. Si alzò cautamente e si avvicinò, notando che Shinji aveva in mano un telefono. E poi si voltò, lo sguardo oscuro che evitava il suo. Kaworu piegò la testa, le sue orecchie si mossero curiosamente e la mano con le dita lunghe si allungò per prendere quella di Shinji, ma l'altro rifiutò di parlare o rimanere con lui, lo sorpassò, sedendosi al tavolino e prendendo i propri libri per studiare. Rimase qualche secondo ad occhi chiusi, ingoiando la delusione e l'amarezza come aveva fatto per una vita, poi prese a scribacchiare sempre più nervosamente, ma questa volta ignorare i propri sentimenti non funzionò. Alzò gli occhi lucidi verso Kaworu, e sragionando si alzò e lo prese per il collo, senza parole, semplicemente visualizzando altri visi sul suo. E Kaworu glielo lasciò fare, insicuro su come reagire. Avrebbe potuto lanciarlo dall'altra parte della stanza forte com'era, ma era chiaro che non volesse ferirlo. Shinji continuò a non dire nulla, stringendo le dita più forte attorno al suo collo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con le pupille strette e digrignando i denti, tutto il viso contratto in una espressione frustrata e odiosa. “Perché?!” strillò poi, lasciandolo andare. Tutto teso com'era, improvvisamente lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, i pugni contratti convulsamente, il labbro stretto fra i denti. Abbassò gli occhi, i polpastrelli che gli facevano male. Kaworu non poteva sapere cosa fosse appena successo, ma provava una punta di dolore da qualche parte fra la gola ed il ventre e non ne sapeva il perché. Prima che potesse chiedergli perché Shinji-kun l'avesse preso per il collo – proprio non sapeva cosa avesse cercato di fare – si trovò le sue labbra premute con forza sulle proprie, le dita di Shinji fra i capelli, il suo respiro sulla pelle. Kaworu non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo, di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma mosse le labbra come per parlare e si trovò premuto più forte fra il corpo di Shinji ed il muro. Shinji poteva udire il proprio cuore battere furiosamente, le dita stringersi sullo scalpo di Kaworu, ma non poteva fermarsi. Per una volta gli stava sembrando di avere il controllo di qualcosa, e sulle sue labbra prese a singhiozzare. Kaworu continuava a non capire, non gli risultava un comportamento osservato prima, non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse stato spinto così contro un muro, e cercò di leggere una spiegazione negli occhi di Shinji, che però vide vuoti di qualsiasi indicazione. Strinse le labbra, e poi decise che abbracciarlo sarebbe stata una buona idea perché di solito a Shinji piaceva essere abbracciato. Lo strinse in vita, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla, per poi poggiare delicatamente le labbra sul suo collo, cosa che per una volta fece perché gli venne naturale. All'inizio l'altro si oppose, e poi con lentezza estenuante strinse le proprie braccia attorno al collo di Kaworu. Quando Rei entrò nella stanza rimase a fissarli a lungo, e infine lasciò una tazza di tè sul tavolino, del tutto irraggiungibile e incolore. Kaworu la guardò da sopra le spalle di Shinji, e per la prima volta si chiese come potesse essere così vuota, e se anche lui fosse stato così, una volta.

Asuka reagì diversamente. Entrò in casa sua come una furia, lanciando le proprie cose all'ingresso, e stampò uno schiaffo sulla sua guancia, cosa che Shinji ormai si aspettava e alla quale non reagì. Semplicemente rimase in piedi in mezzo al corridoio illuminato a sera come un perfetto imbecille, a farsi insultare da quella che non poteva ancora considerare come un'amica, ma che era abbastanza scomoda da risultare umana e tollerabile. 

“Smettila di fare il bamboccio, Stupishinji!” esclamò mentre lui si passava la mano sulla guancia. “Il mondo non ruota attorno a te, smettila di chiamarmi per queste stupidaggini e cresci un po'!” continuò, acida, l'espressione rabbiosa e spazientita. “Tuo padre non ti considera? Non sei l'unico, e non conosco nessuno che si lamenti tanto quanto te. Cos'è, ti piace tanto fare il bambino e pensare che tutti siano qui per te?”

“Io ho vissuto tutta la mia vita cercando di soddisfarlo!” rispose Shinji, guardandola per la prima volta negli occhi, stringendo di nuovo i pugni e pentendosi già di averle parlato di questo al telefono.

“Beh, non dovresti! Indovina un po', io ho passato tutta la mia vita a vivere per me, non per i miei _genitori_! È troppo facile lamentarsi senza combinare niente! Tu che hai fatto per tuo padre? E perché ti aspetti più di quello che ti dà? Non sei povero, hai un'educazione e giocattoli e due persocom che si prendono cura di te, e siccome è sempre stato così allora tutto ti è dovuto? Svegliati, Stupishinji, entra nel mondo reale.”

“Il mondo reale non mi piace, Asuka!” si difese, compiendo qualche passo verso di lei. “Non ho mai chiesto di avere una villa e due persocom e di andare nelle migliori scuole, io chiedevo solo di avere una madre e un padre, e invece cosa mi ritrovo?”

“Ah! E questo sarebbe un motivo per auto-compatirti? Sei patetico. Svegliati e renditi conto che non sei il centro del mondo, e che non dovresti disturbare gente che al contrario tuo deve lavorare e non ha tempo per sentire questi piagnistei!”

Shinji rimase in silenzio, abbassando lo sguardo, poi si voltò e corse in camera propria, lasciando indietro sia lei che Kaworu e Rei. Poté sentire la voce di Asuka borbottare che si stava comportando in modo “tipico” e sbattere la porta. Infilò le cuffiette nelle orecchie, sdraiandosi sul letto in posizione fetale e chiudendo gli occhi come stesse viaggiando lontano, nella sua testa.

 

\---

 

All'inizio gli sembrò di udire un lieve borbottio, come quando si ritrovava a scuola, addormentato, senza essere stato scoperto. Non era giorno, perciò doveva essersi appisolato mentre studiava davanti alla televisione. Si guardò attorno, intontito dal sonno e con una espressione vagamente sognante, ed individuò Kaworu seduto di fronte a sé, gli occhi chiusi ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava regolarmente. Shinji sorrise appena, silenzioso, riordinò le proprie cose e di nuovo si sentì assonnato. “Kaworu-kun,” lo chiamò piano, andandogli a scuotere una spalla. Il persocom aprì gli occhi innaturalmente rossi e lo inquadrò immediatamente, assumendo un'aria quasi indifesa e bambinesca. “Andiamo a letto,” continuò, prendendogli una mano senza osservare l'espressione di Kaworu cambiata all'improvviso. Di solito Shinji-kun non gli prendeva mai la mano, ricordava ancora il momento in cui gli aveva detto che non gli piacevano i loro contatti fisici. E Kaworu aveva cercato di adattarsi a lui, reprimendo il suo desiderio di stargli sempre vicino e di vederlo sorridere. Qualsiasi suo desiderio, per Kaworu, era più importante del suo volere, ed in fondo cosa poteva sapere lui, pensò tristemente, cosa poteva sapere di cosa siano davvero i desideri? Sicuramente Shinji-kun sapeva meglio di lui cosa sarebbe stato più giusto, e poi una sorta di gratitudine innata lo portava ad accettare qualsiasi cosa.

Ma ora Shinji lo teneva per mano e la sua mano era calda, stretta attorno alle sue dita. Arrivati nella sua camera ordinata ed asettica, Shinji sospirò uscendosene dal nulla con un discorso completamente diverso da quelli che avevano fatto prima d'ora, le parole e l'attitudine di Asuka che passavano vagamente nella sua mente. “In realtà non è vero che non mi piace quando mi abbracci,” confessò, arrossendo appena e guardandosi i piedi. “È... mi mette a disagio, perché non ci sono abituato.”

Kaworu sbatté le palpebre con aria confusa, gli occhi accesi di domande. “Perché--?” iniziò, ma Shinji si limitò a guardarlo e a bisbigliare. “Abbracciami, per favore.”

Il profumo di Kaworu non sembrava odore di pelle. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima, ma quando l'altro lo abbracciò così stretto da comprimere per qualche secondo la sua cassa toracica, Shinji prese un gran respiro e si rese conto del profumo impregnato nel corpo di Kaworu. Mentre lo stringeva a sé, gli venne in mente un pensiero infantile. 

Ancora intimidito da quel tipo di contatto fisico, annichilito da anni di distanza da qualsiasi essere umano, poggiò la mano sulla schiena di Kaworu, chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al suo odore. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto di più, lo si intuiva dal modo in cui stringeva fra le dita i suoi capelli, ma si lasciò semplicemente lavare via i pensieri negativi. Magari in futuro avrebbe provato a stringerlo più forte, a fare di nuovo un bagno con lui, a dormire più vicino al suo corpo. In quel momento gli si aprirono delle possibilità nella mente che non aveva mai contemplato prima. Svariate parole come _proibito_ e _sconveniente_ gli passarono per la mente, ma erano per l'appunto passeggeri. Anche abbandonare un bambino per dedicarsi anima e corpo al lavoro quando non ce n'era proprio bisogno, in fondo, era sconveniente e semplicemente sbagliato, eppure questo aveva subito. In un certo senso, questo pensiero rese tanti altri pensieri e desideri improvvisamente legittimi e perseguibili. 

Quando Kaworu aprì gli occhi, stringendolo ancora a sé, riuscì solo a mormorare il suo nome, ma Shinji, completamente paonazzo, prese il suo viso e vi poggiò un bacio veloce, maldestro, rendendosi conto immediatamente di quanto potesse sembrare un idiota e di che stupidaggine avesse appena fatto. Eppure quando si chiuse in bagno senza una parola di spiegazione il suo cuore batteva forte, i respiri si rincorrevano veloci, e si disse che il suo era un gran bel guaio, ora. Ma sulle labbra sentiva ancora la sensazione di quelle innaturalmente sottili e morbide, e non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe rimasto lì dentro, ma era certo che l'avrebbe passato tutto a toccarsi la bocca, incredulo e meravigliato.

“Shinji-kun,” lo chiamò dopo qualche minuto. “Rei-san dice che devi uscire dal bagno, perché deve pulire”.

“Lo faccio io!” rispose Shinji, l'ansia nella voce. “Me ne occupo io...”

“Shinji-kun” disse stavolta Rei. “Stai bene?”

“Sììì, ho... bisogno del bagno. Davvero,” balbettò, passandosi le dita fra i capelli.

“Aspetterò che tu esca, allora,” replicò lei, piazzandosi davanti alla porta.

“Ho detto che ci penso io!” rispose Shinji, la voce più acuta del solito. Qualche secondo di spaesato silenzio, poi Rei tornò a rivolgersi a lui. “Va bene.”

Shinji sospirò, posandosi contro il muro. E adesso come sarebbe uscito da quello spaventoso stato confusionale? Si guardò fra le gambe, e fissò infelice l'abbozzo di erezione che premeva debolmente contro i pantaloni. “Davvero?” sussurrò, rassegnato.

“Shinji-kun, posso entrare?” Chiese poi la voce morbida di Kaworu, e l'altro si morse il labbro, in stato confusionale, scuotendo la testa e poi aprendo la bocca svariate volte per dire di no, ma ogni volta sembrava star per cambiare idea. “Shinji-kun?”

“N-no.”

Ci fu un breve silenzio, e infine i passi leggeri di Kaworu – inconfondibilmente i suoi – si allontanarono. Shinji guardò di nuovo fra le proprie gambe, a disagio. Infilò una mano fredda nei pantaloni, e chiuse gli occhi avvertendo improvvisamente le guance farsi rosse e calde, tutto il proprio corpo che si tendeva, e prese a toccarsi piano mentre afferrava della carta, cercando di non fare rumore, ma nemmeno lui si sentì mentre respirava pesantemente, le labbra strette fra i denti, la tensione che velocemente lievitava per poi esplodere fra le sue dita. Si guardò la mano, disgustato, e poggiò la nuca contro la porta, sentendosi improvvisamente spossato. “Non va bene” bisbigliò a se stesso, gettando via il disgustoso pezzo di carta. 

Quando si decide a chiudere la propria fuga nel bagno si sporse prima con la testa, cercando di raggiungere la propria stanza e chiudersi dentro possibilmente per sempre, ma mentre si muoveva piano sentì la voce di Kaworu che parlava con Rei.

“Rei-san... secondo te è giusto che quando tocco Shinji-kun sento... come una stretta qui? E qui? E qui?” diceva. Shinji non poteva vederlo indicarsi la gola e il petto e il ventre, ma si fermò ed avvertì il proprio cuore pompare veloce nelle orecchie. I persocom potevano provare sensazioni viscerali? Non lo credeva possibile. “Non è una bella sensazione... eppure ogni volta che la provo è come se volessi provarla di nuovo. Mi confonde. Tu sei come me, no? Tu...”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Kaworu-kun.”

Per qualche minuto Kaworu rimase in silenzio, il rumore dei lavori che Rei stava compiendo in cucina che riempivano il vuoto. 

“Allora tu non sei come me. Se non senti le stesse cose quando sei con Shinji-kun... non sei come me.”

Shinji deglutì, confuso, indeciso fra l'intervenire ed il seguire il proprio piano originario. Infine decise di nascondersi nella propria stanza. Non era pronto per farsi domande sull'origine dei persocom e nello specifico di Kaworu. Il fatto che potesse provare sensazioni spaventosamente simili a quelle umane era semplicemente troppo inaspettato, anche se ormai da mesi Kaworu si era dimostrato molto diverso da qualsiasi altro persocom. Sapeva anche chi avrebbe potuto dargli una risposta, ma per qualche motivo anche sapere cos'era precisamente da _lui_ lo spaventava.

Mentre chiudeva piano la porta della camera dietro di lui però la sua testa iniziò ad elaborare tutti i piccoli indizi che aveva su di lui, il ricordo del suo odore, il fatto che la sua voce nei suoi sogni suonava un po' come quella di Rei, il fatto che apparentemente Kaworu era più umano di quanto non sembrasse, la foto di sua madre che aveva trovato in casa da piccolo e che teneva da anni sotto il cuscino... La conclusione che ne trasse per sé era terrificante, e la chiuse via, lontano, sperando fosse come un cibo nocivo da vomitare e non assaggiare mai più. Persino il sapore nella sua bocca era quello della bile, e non si accorse nemmeno di essere scivolato sulla porta di legno, tenendosi la testa fra le mani.

“Papà, cos'hai fatto...?” Si chiese, tremante, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento ed i propri sospetti che prendevano il loro posto nel puzzle senza che potesse fermarli. 

 

“Shinji, tu non stai bene.” rispose Asuka al telefono, con un tono di voce scettico una volta ascoltate tutte le teorie deliranti di Shinji. “Non è possibile inserire organi umani in un persocom, si tratta di semplice... ragionevolezza. Che stupidaggini. Ma dimenticavo, tu sei _Stupishinji_ , è ovvio che dici stupidaggini. È tutto quello che sai dire.”

“Ma perché mio padre avrebbe dovuto disfarsene se funziona bene? Secondo me qualcosa è andato in modo imprevisto. In fondo che senso avrebbe investire in una nuova linea se poi...”

“Ci stai pensando troppo. Il tuo Kaworu è un persocom difettoso, tutto qui.”

“Ma ha detto che può provare emozioni!”

“Ha detto che può provare sensazioni fisiche. Questo è piuttosto basilare da capire. C'è qualcosa che non va nel suo sistema operativo, è evidente. Quanto sei stupido. Ma ti sei sentito?”

Shinji rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, torturandosi il labbro. Era sicuro che Asuka si sbagliasse, ma non avrebbe ricevuto risposte da lei. La risposta, in realtà, lo spaventava a morte. Si chiese se non fosse il caso di smettere di farsi domande scomode su qualcosa che credeva di aver capito, e che lo metteva a disagio. Gli serviva solo una conferma, ma l'idea di chiederla direttamente alla fonte di tutti i problemi lo spaventava moltissimo.

 

“Cosa vuoi, Shinji?” gli rispose un paio d'ore dopo la voce di lui. Suo padre. A sentirlo e a pensare a cosa gli stava per chiedere Shinji si sentì mozzare il fiato. “Cosa c'è?” insistette la sua voce ruvida e già impaziente.

“Tu... hai cercato di mettere la mamma in un persocom? Papà?”

Silenzio. Nemmeno quando Shinji lo chiamò in tono acuto e spaventato, di nuovo, ottenne alcuna risposta. In qualche modo, la mancanza di una conferma rendeva il suo cuore pesante come un macigno, le implicazioni di quello che aveva intuito erano terrificanti, e improvvisamente davanti ai suoi occhi passarono tutti i momenti passati con Kaworu e lo stomaco prese a contorcersi in lui, tanto che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di disgusto. Ma non disse nulla, tremando e attendendo una risposta. 

“No, tua madre si è inserita in un persocom” rispose la voce di Gendo, asciutta, come se non provasse assolutamente nulla.

“C-cosa? Ma la mamma è morta quando ero piccolo! Non è possibile!” Esclamò Shinji, a voce troppo alta, così alta da essere fuori controllo.

“È la verità, Shinji.”

_La verità_...

Il ragazzo poteva già vedere il proprio pranzo sparso sul pavimento in legno, e poi finì per lanciare il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza, le voci di Kaworu e Rei che si spensero all'istante nell'altra stanza.

Kaworu corse subito da lui, spingendolo via dalla porta e inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, gli occhi accesi di preoccupazione. “Shinji-kun! Ti senti bene?”

Appena lo vide, Shinji rifiutò completamente di avere a che fare con lui, chiuse gli occhi e si sporse in avanti. Poi le dita presero a intorpidirsi, e prima di svegliarsi sul proprio letto non ricordò altro.

 

Quando vide il viso di Rei, incolore accanto a quello preoccupato di Kaworu, nella luce intensa del mattino, chiuse istintivamente di nuovo gli occhi, passandosi il dorso della mano sugli occhi. “No, andate via...”

“Cosa è successo, Shinji-kun?” Chiese Kaworu, le sopracciglia curvate per la preoccupazione. “Sei malato?”

Shinji scosse la testa, sospirando. “No.”

“Che ti è successo? Hai pensato di nuovo a quella tua stupida teoria?” intervenne la voce di Asuka, e Shinji dovette sporgere la testa di lato per vederla, in piedi accanto alla porta. “Il tuo cagnolino mi ha chiamata appena sei svenuto.”

“Mio padre ha detto che... quello che pensavo è vero, in un certo senso” le spiegò, la voce debole e roca, il cuore che pesava sempre di più sul suo petto.

Asuka strinse i denti per la sorpresa, e scosse i capelli lunghi e fiammanti. “Non è possibile.”

“Lei... si è inserita in... in qualche modo...”

Asuka lo fissò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e poi scoppiando a ridere. “Non sapevo che il signor Ikari avesse un tale senso dell'umorismo! Che schifo.”

Shinji non rispose. 'Che schifo', davvero, ma in fondo pensandoci bene Kaworu doveva avere una parte di famiglia in lui, in qualche modo. Di _mamma_. Era una ipotesi così assurda e dalle implicazioni così _disgustose_ , che metà di lui ancora la rifiutava, eppure il suo istinto continuava a convincersi delle proprie conclusioni.

Asuka guardò tutti i presenti, con l'aria sempre più confusa, smettendo di ridere, le labbra storte in una espressione di disgusto. “Quindi è questo il motivo per cui non vuole che tu abbia persocom.”

“Io non ho capito” rispose Shinji, battendo le palpebre.

“Mi sembra ovvio” mormorò Asuka, guardando Kaworu. “Non voleva che venissi a sapere di questa storia. I persocom possono comunicare fra loro. Era chiaro che prima o poi sarebbe successo... ed evidentemente non voleva che tu lo sapessi, per evitarti, beh, questo. O per evitarsi qualcosa.”

Shinji sospirò, annuendo e mordendosi il labbro con forza, un po' per evitare di urlare, un po' per cercare di spingere i pensieri scomodi e ora osceni da una parte.

Infine si stropicciò gli occhi, stringendo le mani sul ventre e sospirando più volte, cercando di calmarsi. 

“Di cosa parlate?” chiese Kaworu, piegando la testa e guardando da lui a lei, con aria confusa. Shinji sedette dritto sul materasso, e lo guardò a lungo prima di scuotere la testa e deglutire, attirandolo verso di sé e abbracciandolo, scuotendo la testa. Era evidente che Kaworu non avrebbe ricordato nulla, perlomeno non ora. “Niente. Credimi. _Per favore_.”

Sentiva il suo cuore battere contro il proprio petto. Kaworu annuì.

Mentre i giorni passavano Shinji aveva difficoltà anche a guardarlo, provava una strana sensazione di distanza all'improvviso, e non riusciva a conciliare la propria idea di Kaworu con quella voce che spesso sentiva nei sogni rivolgersi a lui da lontano nello spazio e nel tempo. Pian piano però fu Kaworu ad avvicinarsi di più, a passi leggeri, senza invadere il suo spazio più del necessario. E finalmente in un momento totalmente casuale Shinji si rese conto di averlo accettato di nuovo, un po' come una madre con un cucciolo perduto. Gli disse che andava tutto bene, per la prima volta da quando la aveva conosciuto e forse anche da quando Shinji stesso riusciva a ricordare. Pensò che forse suo padre si sbagliava, che non aveva tanto bisogno di Rei – che, aveva scoperto in una conversazione successiva, era stata disegnata prendendo proprio la _mamma_ come modello – quanto di qualcuno che potesse contraddirlo, metterlo a disagio, ma anche semplicemente stringerlo a sé come fosse qualcosa di prezioso. E con tutte queste premesse, nonostante le difficoltà nel relazionarsi, Shinji iniziò a vedere qualcosa oltre la coltre buia che percepiva ogni volta che pensava al futuro. Persino Asuka, da un certo momento in poi, sembrò guardarlo sotto una luce diversa, mentre conversavano e mentre i suoi palesi insulti venivano lanciati più per abitudine che per l'intenzione specifica di annichilirlo. Eppure dentro di sé rimaneva sempre quella ferita pulsante, e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto scaricarne il peso su nessun altro. Pian piano avrebbe dovuto averci a che fare da sola.

E Kaworu sorrise più spesso da quel momento, di un sorriso largo e luminoso come non ne aveva mai fatti prima.

 

Nel frattempo, però, la professoressa Takako, verso la fine del semestre, l'aveva trattenuto dopo le regolari lezioni, con uno sguardo preoccupato ed un tono di voce materno. "Ikari-san", lo chiamò mentre, perso nei suoi pensieri, si preparava ad andarsene. Lui alzò lo sguardo, come svegliandosi da un sogno ad occhi aperti. "Ho notato che i tuoi voti sono, ehm… come posso dire…" iniziò lei, arrossendo vagamente e cercando di essere delicata come al solito. "Sono scesi un po'. Insomma, io non so che cosa stia succedendo ma ti consiglio di impegnarti un po' di più perché entro la fine dell'anno con l'andamento che hai preso la vedo… dura, ecco."

Shinji sbatté le palpebre, non più distratto. "Oh. Um… sì. Ho capito. Farò del mio meglio."

Giusto, si disse, non c'era spazio per i dilemmi in questo periodo. L'unica cosa che sentiva di poter fare per riavvicinarsi a tutto ciò che restava della propria famiglia era ottenere dei risultati, almeno quelli scolastici. Un qualcosa che non gli facesse provare vergogna per la vita che conduceva. Quando aprì la porta di casa, Kaworu si avvicinò ancora con prudenza e notò un certo sguardo vivo negli occhi di Shinji.

"Shinji-kun…?"

L'altro lo guardò con un piccolo e sbrigativo sorriso. "Scusami, Kaworu, ma… devo proprio studiare. È importante. Non posso dedicarti del tempo come sempre."

Kaworu piegò la testa da un lato, poi dall'altro, poi annuì perplesso. "Posso aiutarti?"

"Grazie, ma no. Devo studiare da solo, altrimenti sarà difficile concentrarsi" replicò, poggiando i libri sul tavolo e sedendo sul tappeto. Kaworu lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di chiedergli: "non stai cercando di evitarmi di nuovo, vero, Shinji-kun?"

Lo guardò, un moto di affetto che gli partiva dal petto. "No. La signorina Takako mi ha fatto notare che i miei voti sono in calo, e io so che è perché quando studio con te finisco sempre per… distrarmi."

La risposta suscitò una risata allegra in Kaworu, qualcosa che Shinji non aveva mai udito provenire da lui. "D'accordo. Allora vado nell'altra stanza?"

Shinji annuì, visibilmente sollevato. "Sì. Grazie."

Mentre Shinji passava i pomeriggi sui propri libri, però, Kaworu non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Il suo mondo iniziava e finiva con lui, ed ora che doveva rimanere solo si domandava cos'altro ci fosse. Perché Shinji non sarebbe durato per sempre, e anche se il pensiero lo feriva sapeva che si trattava della verità, perciò prese a considerare davvero di conoscere meglio l'altra persona che poteva leggere con altrettanta facilità: sé stesso. E per farlo decise di porsi delle domande, attendendo una risposta. Aveva scoperto che in lui esisteva un presentimento, una sensazione quasi palpabile, qualcosa che gli scorreva sottopelle ma che era a lui estranea. Era come se in lui abitasse qualcun altro, ma non esattamente un'altra persona. Una sensibilità diversa che affiorava nei momenti in cui non si poteva riempire i sensi di tutto ciò che Shinji era. Le domande che si poneva lo riguardavano direttamente, le risposte che otteneva da quella parte di se stesso lo confondevano. Possibile che quei pensieri estranei ai propri fossero quelli di un'altra persona? _Della madre di Shinji?_ Quei pensieri gli raccontarono di come la sua anima fosse rimasta accanto a suo padre, di come lui avesse cercato un modo di riportarla con sé. E di come per fare tutto questo avesse progettato un mero vascello in cui riversarla, come fosse un oggetto. Gli fece vedere il momento in cui la propria volontà aveva rifiutato di farsi infondere in Rei, proprio la persocom di Shinji, perché lei non c'era più. Ma aveva solo tanto bisogno di una cosa, una rassicurazione: doveva esserci per Shinji, perciò anni dopo aveva cambiato la propria volontà. Kaworu si domandò perché avesse rifiutato Rei.

"Mi somiglia troppo, lo trovo ingiusto". Kaworu non chiese altro, confuso, provando per un momento una sorta di rabbia non sua, che lo scosse a fondo facendogli smettere di porre domande alla persona che, apparentemente, conviveva pacificamente con lui.

Per giorni poi smise quel suo dialogo con quella parte di sé che ancora non riuscìva a capire ma in un sogno, una notte, udì come in lontananza una voce simile a quella di Rei pronunciare una unica frase. " _Rimani con lui_."

 

Un mattino abbassò il libro che aveva appena finito di leggere. Shinji gli aveva insegnato a passare il tempo mentre lui studiava leggendo libri, e quando sentì il suo particolare odore si voltò mentre Kaworu gattonava come un bambino verso di lui nonostante il loro accordo di rimanere separati nel pomeriggio.

“Shinji-kun, ormai ho letto tante storie...” cominciò, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Shinji, nel bel mezzo di un problema matematico, sospirò e si stropicciò gli occhi, dedicandogli tutta la propria attenzione. “Sì? Ti piace leggere?”

“Sì, mi piace, ma c'è qualcosa che non riesco ad accettare.”

“Cosa?”

“Che finiscono. Insomma, finiscono sempre come se ci fosse qualcosa di definitivo. 'E vissero felici e contenti' non mi soddisfa, Shinji-kun. Mi fa sentire come se avessi davvero finito una storia. E non mi piace, io voglio che quelle persone continuino a vivere, non che rimangano... immobili. Rimangono lì, in una situazione completamente risolta, e non c'è più nulla a minacciarli. Ma questo non può essere giusto, o... vero. Mi piacerebbe più un finale come... non lo so, 'capirono che la debolezza ci sarà sempre, lo accettarono e da allora in poi continuarono a combatterlo senza illudersi di sconfiggerlo del tutto'. Questo è un finale che potrei accettare, perché nel mio poco tempo qui con voi ho capito che non esiste una risposta che possa soddisfarti a lungo. Non esiste un lieto fine e basta. E io voglio sapere che le persone nei libri sapranno affrontare i draghi e i dubbi quando torneranno.”

Shinji gli prese la mano senza dire nulla, consapevole di aver nutrito dubbi su dubbi, di essersi fatto domande alla fine inutili e di aver fatto preoccupare il suo nuovo... amico? Fratello? Anche quello era diventato un dubbio. Ma sorridendo lievemente al cuore umano dietro i suoi occhi artificiali e poi sospirando piano, lo attirò a sé. Kaworu poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, di nuovo sereno, e si addormentò, sapendo che in qualche modo il suo Shinji se la sarebbe cavata.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non è venuta proprio come la volevo ;_; è tutta colpa del fatto che quando inizio una storia o la finisco immediatamente o perdo la voglia di starci dietro, insomma con le long sono una pippa e con le ficlet vado molto meglio ;A; però volevo provare a scrivere per una volta, per di più mi ero presa bene con Chobits... ed ecco, il risultato è questo >_mooneyopenmind per il betaggio e [lisachan](http://lisachanoando.livejournal.com/) per il [gift](http://i.imgur.com/OfWPonx.jpg)!! ;O; <3  
> Peraltro, ancora prima che iniziassi a scrivere la fic mio fratello ha disegnato una art di persocom!Kaworu che potete trovare [qui](http://onlymybrain.deviantart.com/art/Kaworu-Chii-Mode-373518433?q=gallery%3AOnlyMyBrain%2F43775615&qo=6).   
> Parlando di caratterizzazione, forse ho concluso la storia frettolosamente senza dare a Shinji il tempo di maturare realisticamente, ma come ho detto sopra ad un certo punto non c'avevo più cazzi di scrivere ;___; e ci sono questioni inconcluse (Gendo) ma in quei casi non sapevo proprio come spiegare le cose in modo esaustivo. In questa timeline, a Shinji, è andata così. "XD


End file.
